


Stepping on Toothpicks

by JocastaSilver



Series: Toothpick Universe [3]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, Reunions, Revenge, Teamwork, V Addiction, Vito Russo Test Pass, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: As a dangerous foe emerges from Eric's past, Sookie uncovers some surprising facts about her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliforniaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaKat/gifts).



> So I finally finished the first part of Stepping on Toothpicks. I'm planning for it to be four chapters and an epilogue, but it could get longer.

“Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead.” -Benjamin Franklin  
Sookie  
I hyperventilated as I drove to Fangtasia, which wasn’t like me. However, Eric being cagey about some gigantic secret that had Godric pissed wasn’t normal. The fact that the ancient vampire didn’t endorse whatever endeavor his child was doing only made me more apprehensive. I was getting answers whether Eric liked it or not. I’d even donned a white sundress with scarlet flowers that he claimed was his favorite of all my outfits.  
Strangely, the parking lot appeared to be deserted. To say that wasn’t a good sign was a massive understatement. I took in a deep breath and exhaled in a loud whoosh. I could do this, and hopefully Eric would forgive me for butting into a situation he didn’t want me involved in.  
When I entered the bar, Eric was arguing with blond vampire woman dressed quite fashionably in a white dress that bared massive amounts of cleavage. From her arrogant pose, I ascertained that this was Sophie-Anne, the Queen of Lousiana and a constant pedantic thorn in my boyfriend’s side. Even if the vampire queen hadn’t plotted to procure me, I doubted that she would have trusted Sophie-Anne. She was the sort of person who would vow eternal loyalty one minute and plot your demise the next.  
Flanking Eric were his child Pam, who intently examined her manicured nails, and Godric, Eric’s maker and closest advisor. Godric noticed my presence first and faintly smiled in greeting. He was pleased that Eric and I were involved, and claimed I was an excellent influence on Eric.  
Sophie-Anne turned and pursed her lips as though I were a dog who just peed all over her new Persian rug. “And who is this?”  
I curtsied, just as I’d been tutored to by Desmond Cataliades, who served as both my lawyer and mentor. “I am Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman’s pet,” I said. “It’s so nice for you to stop by this evening. Especially, since Eric’s area is a little out of the way.”  
My flattery worked as Sophie-Anne grinned like a vampire Cheshire Cat. “Well, I thought it would be lovely to visit my favorite sheriff. Isn’t that right Andre?”  
It was then that I realized that another vampire accompanied Sophie-Anne. I surmised that Andre was shorter than Eric, but taller than the average height for men. His hair was a surprising red, and his brown eyes disquietingly examined me head to toe. He must have decided I wasn’t a threat as he focused his gaze back on Sophie-Anne. “Anywhere you are is a lovely place Mistress.”  
“Andre here is my child,” Sophie-Anne explained. “He has always been such a big help to me.”  
“I live to serve you Mistress,” Andre replied sycophantically. However, I noticed that he seemed troubled, although by what I couldn’t say.  
“Wait outside Sookie until I’ve finished this meeting,” Eric ordered, glaring daggers at me.  
“Of course,” I replied, although I only heeded his command, because the last thing my boyfriend needed was to appear weak before the queen.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Sophie-Anne and her child departed Fangtasia. Eric strode into hallway, looked pissed off. I was definitely in the dog house now. Fortunately, Godric trailed behind him, so hopefully the Celtic vampire would support me.  
“I told you not to come tonight,” Eric hissed.  
“I came, because I’m concerned, you’re in over your head,” I countered.  
“I’m too busy juggling uncovering who that werewolf who attacked you works for and Sophie-Anne’s illicit orders to protect you. If need be, I could stash you in a remote location where you won’t get into mischief, but I respect that you prefer to be free.”  
“There’s no need to be angry Eric,” Godric soothed. “She’s only worried about you. You can’t hide this from her forever.”  
“As long as she remains ignorant, then the Magister won’t have an excuse to put her to death,” Eric countered.  
“The Magister may still decide she’s guilty by association,” Godric pointed out.  
Suddenly, everything clicked into place regarding what Eric was doing and why it earned Godric’s ire. “You’re selling V. Are you insane?!”  
“You didn’t sound that pissed when you’re annoying friend was doing the same.”  
“I still gave Lafayette a lecture about it,” I replied. “And I’ll do the same for you, because I love you and don’t want to lose you.”  
“Believe me, if it weren’t for that selfish tart Sophie-Anne, I wouldn’t sell V,” Eric declared.  
“And you can’t report Sophie-Anne to the Magister for it?” I queried.  
“If I did that, I would meet the True Death for betraying my monarch,” Eric explained.  
“Well, you could always kill Sophie-Anne,” Pam suggested.  
“Then I would have to become King of Lousiana and you know perfectly I detest paperwork,” Eric replied.  
“You may have no other choice Eric,” Pam pointed out. I knew the situation was dire if Pam referred to her Maker by his Christian name instead of as “Master”.  
“We can discuss this another time,” Godric said. “For now, I think it’s time for us all to close up since we clearly aren’t going receive any customers tonight.”  
Eric muttered something about lost profits, but acquiesced to his maker like he always did. He didn’t kiss me good-bye, but at least he didn’t tell me to get lost. Pam departed with him, leaving only myself and Godric.  
“I’m sorry,” I said. “I knew Eric didn’t want me to come tonight.”  
Godric gently embraced me. “Don’t worry too much about it. My child merely requires some time for his anger to cool.”  
I nodded in gratitude, before I sauntered out the door and back towards my car. I never made it, as a force crashed into me. “Let go!” I hissed, stomping on my attackers’ feet hard.  
I heard a feminine yowl of pain; my assailant was forced to loosen her grip on me. “This is for your own good,” she hissed. “You should be among your own kind. Not these evil vampires.”  
“Shut up!” I screamed, praying that one of my vampire friends would hear my yells for assistance. I also dug my nails into the woman’s arms, and broke free of her hold. I raced back towards Fangtasia. Unfortunately, I recognized that she would overtake me before I could pull out my key and unlock the front door. Therefore, I turned and launched my Fairy light at her.  
As she fell to the ground, I observed that her hair was a dark black. “You don’t have to do that,” she pleaded. “I’m on your side.”  
“If you were truly on my side, you wouldn’t be attempting to abduct me,” I countered.  
The woman attempted to tackle me, but a combination of living with a brother who taught me how to throw a punch and Cataliades’ training, meant I managed to knock her down again. Suddenly, I heard a whirling sound and everything faded into darkness.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Valeria Longina  
Fairies are so fucking annoying. While some like my deceased husband Fintan, possessed some level of decency, most of them are arrogant and deceitful. And of course, Claudine had to butt in and attempt to kidnap poor Sookie. The fairy was fortunate that Sookie’s vampire boyfriend hadn’t intervened and drained Claudine dry. At least Sookie appeared to be fine, apart from a couple of bruises. She really was a proficient fighter, and unlike my daughter Drusilla, Sookie actually set aside time to practice and hone her combat skills.  
After several hours, Sookie finally awoke in a panic. “Where am I and who the fuck are you?”  
“I am Valeria Longina, and you are of my line,” I replied. “I’m sorry I pulled you from those you loved, but I prevented Claudine from dragging you into the Faerie realm. Time runs differently there. You could spend only a week there and a decade will have passed in this world.”  
“Well thanks for that I guess,” Sookie said. “But I’ve got to get back to Eric. He needs my help. That bitchy queen of his is forcing him sell V.”  
“I see, and I will assist you. But first you should eat and recover your strength.” There was also the matter of contacting Desmond to streamline my paperwork to inform Eric Northman that I was entering his Area.  
My assistant/cook Giulia had already laid out a lovely breakfast on the dining room table. There were the usual blood oranges, olives, grapes, and croissants for me to nibble on, but I’d also instructed Giulia to cook some food Sookie would be more comfortable with. Therefore, there was the typical Southern American fare of bacon, grits, and scrambled eggs. For drinks, there was a pitcher of tap water, a pitcher of orange juice, and an espresso machine ready to perform its arduous duties. Sookie ate ravenously, forgoing her usual ladylike table manners. I slowly consumed a croissant and drank a cup of espresso (it was the only coffee I actually enjoyed), but mostly observed my descendant.  
Finally, Sookie turned to face me. “I’m grateful that you assisted me Miss Longina, but I want to know why you’ve chosen to help me.”  
“That’s quite understandable,” I replied. “I suppose it would be prudent to start from the beginning. I was born on August 1, 44 B.C. in the city of Rome to an equestrian vampire by the name of Marcus Valerius Longinus, and his patrician wife Cornelia Major. My mother was skilled in the art of magic, and it seems she came by a spell that allowed her to conceive from her husband, and carry me to term. However, the spell came at a price and she passed away only a few years after my birth. My father was extremely overprotective as a result, and the only friends I possessed were the slaves and my bodyguard Keena.”  
“What happened to your father?” Sookie queried, instinctively sensing the grim turn my tale was about to take.  
“There was another vampire, a patrician named Appius Livius Ocella. Ocella despised the fact that in spite of his lower rank, my father possessed greater wealth, and once he unearthed my existence, he coveted me, and murdered my father in order to acquired me for his collection of oddities. I escaped with the assistance of Keena, and thus began my centuries of wandering from place to place. I married twice, and it was from my second marriage to the fairy prince Fintan my bloodline continued to both yourself and your brother.”  
Sookie took a few minutes to digest the information I’d imparted on her, before she replied, “Wow, this sounds incredible, but your thoughts reveal that it’s all true. And did you really send Desmond to help me develop my fairy abilities?”  
I nodded. “Unlike my father-in-law Niall, I’ve watched over my descendants the best I can.”  
Sookie embraced in joy, ecstatic to have acquired another relative that accepted her telepathy, and fairy gifts. I opted to leave a message with Desmond, requesting that once he filled out my transfer paperwork, he ascertained the reason behind Claudine’s churlish behavior. I packed efficiently for our trip, and hoped that I could solve Eric Northman’s dilemma for the sake of my brave descendant.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sookie Traveling via potion made me slightly nauseous, but it was worth it to spend more time with my fascinating ancestor Valeria who willingly shared cute anecdotes about our shared family. However, these stories didn’t prevent me from fretting about Eric. When we materialized in the Fangtasia parking lot, I was relieved to observe my Subaru Outback hadn’t been stolen. The sun was just beginning to set, although I knew that Eric and Godric, being older vampires, would already be awake and alert.  
I produced my key and unlocked the door, which opened as smoothly as well-oiled machine. Suddenly, Ginger embraced me so tightly I could barely breath. While the bleached blonde woman didn’t despise for claiming Eric’s attentions, I hadn’t realized that she cared about me, especially since she’d been glamoured so many times that she could barely recall her name.  
“Everyone else said you’d run off, but I knew you wouldn’t do that to Master,” she squealed.  
“I…uh…. missed you too Ginger,” I replied, before extricating myself from her hug. “Would you mind calling Eric and informing him I’m here?”  
Ginger grinned, pleased that she would be able to assist me. “Sure.”  
“Interesting set up your boyfriend has,” Valeria commented.  
I realized that to Valeria’s eyes, this place with its crimson walls, tall dais, and obsidian black tables was probably extremely tacky, even if it drew in vampire lovers like moths to a flame.  
“Can I get you anything?” I inquired, not wanting to appear churlish.  
Valeria shook her head. “I’m fine at the moment, although I appreciate the sentiment.”  
I didn’t have an opportunity to respond since Eric barged in and embraced me. “Sorry I was acting pissed at you earlier. I just don’t want you present when the Queen is in case, she attempts to acquire you.”  
“But she can’t do that since you’ve claimed me,” I pointed out. I despised being referred to as a possession, but as Desmond pointed out, it was the only way to protect me from Sophie-Anne.  
“True, although it would be better if we were bonded,” Eric replied.  
While intellectually his argument had merit, I enjoyed my freedom and being blood bonded even to the man I loved, made me feel constrained. “I’ll think about it. Anyways, here’s a relative of mine, Valeria Longina. She assisted me when I was in a tight spot earlier.”  
Eric scrutinized Valeria intently, because while he trusted me, he was naturally wary of strangers, particularly since my relative’s scent was unique. “What in Odin’s name are you?”  
“I guess you could surmise that I’m a rare type of vampire,” Valeria admitted. “You can ask Desmond Cataliades if you require a more detailed explanation.”  
Eric pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and commenced a rapid conversation in Swedish. “We’ll see if what you claim is true Valeria Longina,” he declared. “Sookie, would you mind assisting Ginger in preparing to open Fangtasia. I know that’s not part of your usual job, but we’re a little short staffed.”  
“Yeah sure,” I replied, since opening up the bar wasn’t that much different from working at Merlotte’s. Just as long as I managed to keep the cloying thoughts of the majority of Fangtasia’s patrons out of my head, I’d be fine.  
Most of the evening I vacillated between observing Valeria sipping drinks, and performing my normal duties. The only intense moment came when I required my relative’s assistance to apprehend a pair of undercover Fellowship of the Sun members. While Eric grumbled about turning the bigots over to the police, Valeria’s fighting skills earned her a smidgen of his respect. I also noted that the moment Godric, Eric’s maker, showed up at Fangtasia, Valeria froze for a millisecond, before continuing to drink and people watch.  
Just when I contemplating cajoling Eric into closing the bar early so we could have some quality time together, my friend Lafayette Reynolds burst into the bar, sweat pooling down his brown cheeks.  
“Sookie!” he yelled. “Have you seen Tara?”  
I shook my head briskly. “No, I haven’t. I thought today was her day off.”  
“It is, but when I finished my shift at Merlotte’s and went to her place, she wasn’t there. I also found this.”  
I opened the crumbled envelope and gasped as I read the words written there. Eric materialized by my side, and read over my shoulder. He swore in Old Norse, and gestured for both myself and Lafayette to join him in his office. My friend only hesitated for a moment before following.  
“Normally I’m not the type to ride in on a horse and save the day, but I’ll make an exception in this case since Russell Edgington wants to utilize your friend as a hostage,” Eric said. “We need to come up with a plan to sneak in, rescue your friend, and then sneak back out again.”  
“First we need to figure out where they’re holding Tara,” I replied. “We can’t pull off a rescue mission if we don’t have the location where she’s imprisoned.”  
Eric was about to say something, when someone knocked lightly on the door to Eric’s office.  
“Godric?” Eric queried.  
Eric’s maker entered the office with both Andre and Valeria at his side.  
“I know this is probably a bad time for me to be here,” Andre admitted. “But I have some important information regarding my maker Sophie Anne.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the attack on Russell's place, and some Andre backstory.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” -Arab Proverb  
Andre Paul  
As I met the calculative blue eyes of Eric Northman, I contemplated the convoluted path that led to me betraying my maker. I’d adored Sophie-Anne, and while she was a spendthrift, she was gentle and patient with me as I learned the ropes of being a vampire. Compassion wasn’t something I was accustomed to, as my biological father Adrian Paul blamed me for killing my mother Lynette in childbirth. He’d remarried, and subsequently ignored me unless I stepped out of line and corporal punishment was to be administered. My younger half siblings weren’t unkind to me, but there was an age gap, as well as my father’s disapproval.  
The only one who was compassionate to me was my stepmother Winnifred Ross. She was the only child of a well to do merchant from St. Louis, and enabled my father to expand his own business holdings and purchase some slaves (the ambition of every Southern white man). Winnifred did her best to shield me from my father’s churlish blows, and ensured I received an excellent education. However, cholera struck in my twentieth year, killing my stepmother, a couple of my siblings, and my father. My first, blurry memory of Sophie-Anne was her gently explaining that she felt pulled to save my life, and if I consented, she could make me powerful beyond my wildest dreams.  
Needless to say, I accepted, and began my life as a vampire. Sophie-Anne was an excellent tutor, only occasionally punishing my misdeeds, and I reveled in my new abilities as a vampire. However, things had altered rapidly that my maker, never exactly the wisest of people, had signed her own death warrant, and my only hope of survival was to oppose her, as heartbreaking as that choice was.  
“And why exactly have you chosen to oppose your Maker?” Eric inquired, on the surface appearing blasé, but was clearly wary that I was possibly luring them all into a trap.  
“I was upset that Sophie-Anne opted to sell V in order to pay off her debts to the IRS, but the final straw occurred when I uncovered that she plans to marry the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. As he is two and a half millennia older than my Maker, she would be no more than a puppet to Russell’s machinations, and I doubt either of us would survive for long. My only request is that if you must end her, please make it quick.”  
“We’ll do what we can,” Godric gently commented, and I belatedly recalled that the Celtic vampire murdered his own Maker, which explained his compassion towards my situation.  
Eric acknowledged my explanation with a curt nod, but still wasn’t impressed. “What else did you learn?” he asked.  
“I’m aware that you are hunting for the vampire responsible for setting werewolves to murder your human family, and I can confirm for you that Russell Edgington is that vampire. I can also surmise that the Vampire Authority will look the other way considering Russell’s supplying of V to the werewolf packs in Mississippi and my own Maker’s sins,” I explained.  
Eric’s expression rapidly altered from laconic to interested. “Very well then. We’ll need to come up with a plan to both extract Sookie’s friend Tara and kill Russell.”  
“I will accompany you since I don’t want Tara to suffer,” Godric declared. “Besides, you won’t stand a chance against Russell without me.”  
Eric’s blue eyes shone with gratitude, and I felt a pang of envy at their strong bond. Even when she was level headed, Sophie-Anne still maintained a certain “distance” between us that resulted in our Maker-child bond being formal.  
“I could probably track your friend to wherever their holding her,” I offered, not caring about the fate of a human, but wishing to make myself useful while not facing Sophie-Anne.  
“Fine,” Eric said. “I will have Pamela, Sookie, and Valeria accompany you. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. Meanwhile Godric and I will face off against Russell and his pack of weres. I can muster Alcide since his father still owes me a marker, but we require more allies.”  
“There are some werewolves I can persuade to assist us both out of familial obligation and out of a desire to stamp out the werewolves addicted to V,” Valeria commented. I observed that while the brunette-haired vampire smelled like our species, there was an odd human taint to her scent.  
For the first time since I’d entered Eric’s office, the former Viking actually smiled. “Good. We’ll continue to have business as usual for tonight, but we’ll close early tomorrow evening in order to prepare for the drive to Mississippi.”  
The black human appeared as though he initially wanted to protest the delay, but acquiesced. We departed Eric’s office, and I contemplated whether it would be rude to inquire if I could die for the day here, instead of in my hotel room.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Valeria Longina  
After that enlightening conversation, I rapidly phoned Desmond Cataliades, correctly hazarding that he was probably working in spite of the late hour. “How are you doing Miss Longina?” he greeted me politely.  
“Fine Desmond,” I replied. “How is your work going?”  
“I’ve finished submitting the paperwork to Eric Northman, although the fact you’re already present in his Area makes said paperwork redundant. I’ve also spoken to Claudine, and apparently she only works with Maude, because the fairy queen is holding her boyfriend Trey Dawson hostage.”  
“Dawson,” I said. “That name sounds somewhat familiar and not just because of that melodramatic TV show.”  
I instinctively sensed that if Desmond were present, he’d probably nod in agreement. “He is apparently another descendant of your former bodyguard Keena.”  
“Fuck,” I swore. I’d sworn on Keena’s deathbed that I’d guard and assist any of her descendants in any way I could, but battling a Fairy Queen and her sycophantic followers was above my pay grade. This required my father-in-law Niall’s assistance in spite of our estrangement. Hopefully, he’d put his acrimony with vampires aside in order to accomplish this task.  
“I’ve also finished processing the latest version of your will and have sent my niece Diantha to guard your daughter Drusilla,” Desmond said.  
“Good,” I replied. While Drusilla would be pissed about my overprotectiveness, it was an excellent safeguard in case things went south on our mission.  
Once I got off the phone with Desmond, I realized that my descendant Sookie was standing in front of me anticipating an opening to speak.  
“I was just wondering why you’re afraid of Godric?” she queried, bringing up the one topic I was wary of discussing.  
“We met briefly a little over a millenia ago,” I said. “We aren’t enemies, and I’m willing to work with him in order to defeat Sophie-Anne and Russell.”  
I neglected to mention that said meeting was over the corpse of a human, and Godric initially snarled as he anticipated defending his prey. I’d knelt in submission, finally comprehending that the slaves in our household weren’t obedient out of loyalty, but survival. My response disquieted the other vampire, and we stared intently at each for several minutes, before I inched away at a snail like pace, not turning my back on Godric until he was out of sight.  
“You have a connection with him,” Sookie guessed.  
I nodded, not being able to articulate how this disconcerted me, as like Sookie’s vampire boyfriend, I detested ceding control to anyone.  
“You should speak to him about this,” Sookie suggested. “I can sense that it scares you, but it probably frightens him as much as it frightens you.”  
“I’ll think about it,” I replied, silently praying to Fortuna that my relative would drop the topic. Thankfully, she complied and began to assist the beach blonde haired human female in cleaning up Fangtasia. The vampires opted to die for the day in one of Eric’s safe houses, which left me and Sookie to lock up the bar and drive to Sookie’s house, she argued it would be rude to have me stay in a hotel.  
Sookie’s house was a lovely Colonial farmhouse, but I nevertheless felt like an interloper, as I sat in the guest bedroom, drinking a warm True Blood she politely offered me. While I required miniscule amounts of blood, due both to my age and my half-vampire status, it was better to be safe than sorry. If only the company who created True Blood made it more palatable.  
Once the sun had risen a suitable amount, I dialed a familiar number. Allyson Jones was a descendant of my bodyguard Keena, and although she was the polar opposite of Keena in appearance, she shared the same calculative, yet compassionate, personality. Allyson was the first in her family to go to college and participated in the Civil Rights movement both by marching and assisting low income African-American families in doing their taxes at a heavy discount. Now that her four children were grown with families of their own, she and her husband Kevin focused on their automobile repair business.  
“Hi Valeria,” she greeted. “Do you need help with something?”  
“Yes,” I replied. “As loath as I am to request this, but we need your assistance in defeating Russell Edgington’s vampire pack.”  
There was a brief pause on the other end while Allyson mulled over the dire situation. “We’ll come and we’ll a bring a few of our friends to assist.”  
“Excellent,” I said. “We’ll meet in Jackson, Mississippi by tomorrow evening.”  
That was the other reason for the delay; to give Allyson and her allies ample time to drive to Mississippi since they could hardly board a plane with the arsenal of weapons they carried. I silently prayed to Fortuna and Andraste that we wouldn’t fail in our plan.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Eric  
I was on pins and needles from the moment I rose for the evening. I’d reluctantly allowed Andre to stay at my safe house for his protection. At one hundred and seventy-one years old, the red-haired vampire rose slightly earlier than Pamela, but much later than myself and Godric so he couldn’t stake us while we slept. If it weren’t for his tracking skills and the fact Sophie-Anne released him a few decades back, I wouldn’t have permitted him to accompany us.  
“There’s something we need to do,” Godric said in Swedish. “It is only in case Russell attempts to exploit our Maker-child bond, but I must release you.”  
The fact that Godric opted not release me in spite of my advance age was unusual, but I’d never pushed. In spite of the necessity, I felt several blood tears streak down my cheeks that my connection with my Maker would be irrevocably altered.  
“Eric Northman, you have proven yourself to be a worthy vampire,” Godric declared. “Thus, I release you.”  
I embraced my Maker, and allowed myself to grieve for the weakening of our connection, although I sensed Sookie attempting to console me via our blood tie. Fantasia was more tedious than usual in spite of the shortened hours, and I resolved to turn the reigns over to Pamela once this battle with Russell and Sophie-Anne was completed. I’d already requested Desmond Cataliades to run interference with the Vampire Council, promising him overtime pay for his hard work  
As we began to clean up after closing the bar, my cell phone rang. “Yes?” I asked curtly, not in the mood for manners.  
“I’ll be in Bon Temps by tomorrow morning, and I’m bringing Debbie’s cousin Tanya Grissom with me since she insisted on helping,” Alcide said, businesslike in spite of his rancor about my holding his father’s gambling debt over him like an ominous storm cloud.  
“Good since we need all the help we can acquire. This will take care of your father’s marker, but I’d suggest you take him to therapy for his addiction.” Sookie was definitely rubbing off on me, as I wouldn’t have made that suggestion prior to meeting her.  
Once I completed my phone conversation, Sookie motioned to speak with me privately. We ducked into my office, although I sensed that sex was the last thing on my girlfriend’s mind.  
“I’ve decided I wish to bond with you,” she said. “Also, if I’m dying you have my permission to turn me into a vampire.”  
“What brought this on?” I inquired.  
“Telling Valeria to face her fears inspired me to confront mine, and while I’m loath to give up the sun, it would be worth the sacrifice to stay with you.”  
“And if I’m not nearby to change you?” I asked.  
“Godric or Pam could do it,” Sookie replied. “But I’d prefer it to be you.”  
I nodded and slashed my wrist with my razor-sharp fingernails. Sookie leaned forward and lapped up my blood with her tongue, eliciting a moan from me. Once she’d withdrawn, I bit into her wrist, drinking down the ambrosia that was her blood. The bond sprang to life, and we shared a grin. With luck, we would annihilate our foes and be free to continue on with our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes embark on a rescue mission, but run into some unexpected complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of off-screen rape/non-con.

“Oh, Queen of air and darkness,  
I think ‘tis true you say,  
And I shall die tomorrow,  
But you will die today.”  
– “Her Strong Enchantments Failing”, A. E. Houseman  
Pam  
I was a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. I was observant enough to recognize that most vampires who visited my Maker’s area dismissed me as a spoiled brat. However, my façade meant I made an excellent spy, as visiting vampires often revealed secrets that I relayed back to Eric. Somehow, when my Maker utilized those secrets, none of those vampires suspected that I was the one responsible for the leak.  
Rescue missions weren’t typically my forte, but Eric opted to have me on the easier mission instead of ordering me to remain either in Fangtasia or at one of my hideouts. I wasn’t entirely certain why my Maker was adamant that I accompany Sookie on this venture. Maybe, it was because he didn’t entirely trust Andre not to betray them.  
Lafayette and Sookie alternated driving the tank like truck that also transported both mine and Andre’s coffins. Alcide, Tanya, and Valeria utilized the same system with my Maker and Godric’s coffins stowed in their truck. The moment the sun set below the horizon, Lafayette pulled over at a rest area in order to allow Andre and I to climb out of our coffins and stretch.  
“I don’t know how y’all manage it,” Lafayette quipped. “I’d go crazy if I stayed in such a tight space for so long.”  
I shrugged. “You get used to it. Although it does help that I’m younger and only rise once the sun sets, so it’s not like I’m awake and alert for most of the time I’m stowed in there.”  
With that conversation completed, I checked in on my Maker and Godric. Both seemed calm, albeit a little impatient for Valeria’s were allies to arrive so we could commence our operation. I knew Alcide vaguely since he’d performed favors for Eric before in order to pay off his father’s gambling debts. Tanya, who was apparently a cousin of Debbie’s, was pretty looking with bright red hair and warm eyes, but I had a feeling that even if I could lower myself to fuck a were, she didn’t bat for my team so to speak.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, several other trucks pulled up. Tanya jumped up and ran to embrace one of a blonde haired were, who introduced herself as Sandra Pelt. It turned out she was married to the son of Allyson Jones.  
“Damn, I thought this only happened in cliché Hollywood movies,” I said.  
“The Supe world isn’t that large,” Eric countered.  
I shrugged. “It’s just kind of weird.”  
Fortunately, we began to iron out all the kinks in our plans, and within half an hour, my group consisting of Sookie, Tanya, Lafayette, Andre, and Valeria set off. We had a navy shirt of Tara’s that Andre utilized to track her scent. Hopefully, Sookie’s friend wouldn’t be too heavily guarded as a werewolf high on V possessed enough stamina to be a problem for both Andre and I.  
Russell Edgington’s mansion was the stereotypical antebellum Southern mansion complete with a guest house that could house a family of four. All the buildings were painted an eggshell white, which I observed was ironic since Russell and his ilk were the antithesis of innocence. It was this guest house that Andre directed towards; I could faintly discern sobbing emanating from within. Sookie flinched in pain, so whatever Tara experienced wasn’t pleasant.  
We cautiously crept through the door, and up the main staircase. Andre’s tracking skills lead us to one particular room. Sookie gently knocked on the door. The crying subsided, and footsteps thumped to the door, which opened a sliver.  
“Sookie is that you?” Tara Thornton poked her head out of the crack. I noted that she was wearing clothes that bared most of her ebony skin, but it was clearly not of her own volition.  
“We’re here to rescue you Tara, and Lafayette’s here too,” Sookie gently soothed.  
“Have any of the vampires here had your blood?” Valeria gently queried.  
“The vampire they gave me to, Franklin Mott, forced me to drink his blood,” Tara said, although I guessed he also raped her, since Mott viewed humans as disposable property. I felt a surprising welling of empathy, Tara’s situation reminded me of my own precarious days as a sex worker before I’d clawed my way up to the position of Madame of my own brothel.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll make that bastard pay for hurting you,” Lafayette vowed, and my views of the sometime V dealer became somewhat more positive.  
“Did he have any weres with him?” Andre inquired, speaking up for the first time.  
“Just a beach blonde he called Debbie,” Tara replied.  
“Then we should be fine even if she’s had V recently,” I said. “Sookie, do you have your gun with the wooden bullets?”  
Sookie nodded, her eyes blazing with determination to avenge her best friend.  
“Don’t fire until you have a clear shot. The rest of us will handle Debbie.” I just hoped that Tanya was able to push aside her familial feelings for the were addict so we could accomplish our mission. We took up positions in the corners of the room, while Tara lay back on the bed. We didn’t have long to wait before I smelled the rotten meat smell that could only be Franklin Mott.  
“Hey honey, are you up for another round?” he asked cheerfully, and I barely suppressed a growl at the vampire’s disgusting behavior. This guy made Bill Compton look like a saint.  
Fortunately, Franklin Mott was stupid enough to walk into the room without pausing to examine the unfamiliar scents it was now coated with. He didn’t even muster a protest before Sookie shot him, and he exploded in an anticlimactic explosion of scarlet goo. We didn’t have long to crow over our victory before a blonde-haired woman burst into the room.  
“I knew I should have come with Mott since that idiot never checks for intruders,” she said. My hatred of her intensified when I ascertained she probably watched while Franklin Mott “played with” Tara.  
“Debbie, you don’t have to fight us. Utilizing V for long periods of time will destroy your mind,” Tanya pleaded, pointlessly since it was already clear to me that Debbie was beyond reasoning.  
“Did that wuss Alcide send you? I told him that he’s too weak to make a proper mate for me. Not like Cooter,” Debbie countered.  
“At least he doesn’t depend on V as a crutch for actual fighting skills!” I taunted.  
My well-placed barb infuriated Debbie who shifted right then and there into a sandy furred wolf, who lunged at me. I was knocked out of the way by a surprising ally; apparently Tara opted to join the battle. Valeria and Andre both leaped to combat Debbie, but neither could land a hit. The V coursing threw Debbie’s bloodstream imbued her with enough strength to dodge their hits. Suddenly, a ginger furred wolf joined the fray, and tripped Debbie, who careened across the room and hit the wall with loud thud.  
Splat! Sookie released a volley of bullets, now that she had a clear shot at Debbie, although since the bullets weren’t silver, they merely incensed the wolf instead of slaying it. Then, Lafayette finally entered the fight with his shotgun, which was armed with silver bullets. Debbie finally fell dead to the floor.  
“I’m sorry,” Lafayette said to Tanya, who’d transformed back into a human.  
Tanya shook her head. “She was too far gone to be reasoned with, but thank you.”  
I realized that Tara still lay on top of me, and strangely I wasn’t perturbed to be pinned by a human. Her heartbeat was strangely soothing, and I reminded myself that she’d both been cruelly violated and probably had no interest in women. Oddly, she seemed just as reluctant to move off me.  
“Can you walk Tara?” Sookie gently asked.  
“I’ll fucking crawl if it means I escape from this hell hole,” Tara hissed. In spite of the abuse she endured, she clearly retained her fiery spirit.  
“That should be simple since we just have to get back to the truck,” Lafayette interjected.  
Boom! A massive explosion reverberated through the walls of house; it was obvious to all of us that our ride home was now a fiery wreck.  
“You had to say something coz,” Tara complained.  
“And that was my favorite coffin too,” I said, albeit without my usual whine. “The only way back is to find Eric and the others and hope we can take on whatever enemies we face.”  
Nobody contradicted me, since they all were too exhausted either physically or mentally. It would take a miracle for us all to survive the coming maelstrom, and miracles were in short supply.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Eric  
I was beginning to regret my vendetta given that these fucking werewolves were both numerous and took many attacks to annihilate. Not that I would ever admit this out loud. I did have my pride, and wasn’t in the mood for one of my Maker Godric’s “I told you so” lectures. At least my Maker still existed for me to argue with thanks to Sookie Stackhouse. I was caught off guard when she finally admitted that she wouldn’t mind if I turned her into a vampire if there was no other option. However, I mentally crossed Pam off the list of potential Makers as she was still bound to me and lacked the maturity to mentor Sookie, as fond as she’d grown of the telepathic fairy hybrid. I wouldn’t mind if Godric was her Maker, but I would obviously prefer to be the one to guide her into the world of vampires.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the last of our werewolf opponents fell. I made a mental note to thank Valeria for providing her werewolf allies. Maybe, some of them would be willing to relocate to Louisiana and serve as guards for Sookie. As much as my bonded chafed at the idea, if I was to become the King of Louisiana, guards would be necessary, both as a show of power and protection against my many new enemies I’d earn from my unorthodox promotion.  
Russell fucking Edgington still stood against them, and even with Godric at my side, I knew it would be a difficult fight. I dismissed my perfidious queen Sophie-Anne as she was only five hundred years old and had never been much of a fighter.  
“You know you can’t defeat me. Surrender and I might be merciful,” Russell boasted.  
“I wouldn’t be so certain of that Your Majesty. In your arrogance due to your advanced age, you forget that skill and intelligence also play a role in every battle,” Godric ascertained with is usual wisdom.  
“Enough talk,” Sophie-Anne hissed, and launched herself at me.  
Unfortunately, for the Louisiana queen, I easily placed her in a chokehold and impaled her with the stake I held in my right hand. Sophie-Anne exploded in a massive supernova of scarlet blood and goo. While I felt relief that my pedantic nemesis was vanquished, I also felt a pang of empathy for Andre. To lose one’s Maker was not an easy thing, even if their relationship turned sour and contentious.  
Russell shrugged off the loss of his ally. “You actually did a favor for me there, as she was a bitch and now, I can claim Louisiana as her widower.”  
“Not if I have anything to say about it you, asshole!” a familiar voice hissed, and I cursed when I realized that my bonded's escape path was cut off and they were herded into danger. Plus, Russell appeared to have kept some of his werewolf allies in reserve.  
“I anticipated you would fall for the little trap I set,” Russell said. “It was worth the loss of Franklin Mott, to gain a telepathic fairy.”  
“I’ll die before I serve you, you misogynistic prick!” Sookie yelled. “And if you turn me, I’ll meet the sun the next morning!”  
Pride welled in my chest, for my bonded possessed the ferocity of a Valkyrie or a shield-maiden. Even if a part of me ached at her being in close proximity of my greatest adversary.  
“Very well then. You shall die alongside your foolish boyfriend,” Russell taunted. “Werewolves attack!”  
I lunged forward, fighting off his enemies alongside his Maker and their werewolf allies. I was especially impressed by Allyson, who handled herself with graceful aplomb against the enemy werewolves. I couldn’t fight my way to Sookie, as Russell obviously anticipated that. I could only pray to Odin, Thor, and Freya that my bonded was well supported by Pam and the others. For now, Russell hadn’t entered the fray, but I intended to correct that deficiency.  
“You’re a coward Russell Edgington, who hides behind his sycophantic lackeys,” I taunted. “If you were a true warrior, you’d battle both Godric and myself.”  
“You truly wish to face me?” Russell queried. “I will indulge you, if only to view the Great Viking begging for mercy.”  
My werewolf opponent withdrew, and Russell unsheathed an ancient sword that appeared to be of Celtic design. Godric completed killing his werewolf adversary, and joined me on the dais. For all his reticence to participate in my revenge schemes, I knew I could rely on Godric to back me up.  
Russell didn’t allow either of us time to breath and launched his assault, which I swiftly parried with my own blade. It perturbed me that neither Godric nor I could land a hit on this asshole, but fortunately, Russell was equally thwarted from scoring any hits. I realized that I need to end this fight before Russell managed to overpower us, so I feigned an opening; an opening that Russell attempted to exploit, only to be decapitated by my Maker.  
Crimson blood exploded all over Godric and I, but I didn’t mind the mess. Getting dirty was part of the thrill of a fight. For a few seconds, I allowed myself to savor my victory over my foe. Then, I felt an icy stab of pain, and instinctively I knew that Sookie had been badly injured. I raced to her side, but could already smell the faint scent of oncoming death. Apparently, one of the enemy werewolves managed to score a hit.  
Sookie reached out with her hand to grip mine. “Eric, it’s ok, I want you to change me.”  
This wasn’t how I’d anticipated turning Sookie, but it was the only way to save my bonded. I bit into my wrist, and slid it to Sookie, who eagerly gulped down my blood as though it were a life jacket, saving her from drowning.  
“This is going to hurt,” I gently warned, before sinking my teeth into the side of her neck, and drinking my fill.  
Through it all, Sookie was courageous and didn’t complain, although the fact she was dying probably helped. This wasn’t how I’d wanted the battle against my greatest foe to end, but at least I would be there to guide Sookie in her new life as a vampire.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Godric  
I hadn’t anticipated that we would still be in Mississippi two days later, but I hadn’t planned for Sookie almost dying, requiring my progeny to turn her. A couple of months ago, I would have despaired to have the bright, young woman condemned to the cursed life of a vampire. Now, I only wished them both happiness.  
“Are you all right?” Valeria gently queried, her brown eyes strangely pensive.  
I flinched, because I’d done everything possible to avoid interacting with Sookie’s enigmatic ancestor. We’d met briefly centuries ago over the corpse of a human, and my instincts to defend my prey were halted only by the vampire hybrid’s display of submissiveness. It reminded me far too much of myself when I was the slave of Appius Livius Ocella, and meant I’d permitted her to retreat. Or perhaps it was the sense that there was an instinctive connection between us that made me reluctant to harm Valeria.  
“It depends on what you mean by ‘all right’,” I replied. “I am anxious for the next night when Eric will rise with his new child, and to see if the Council objects to Eric claiming the throne of Louisiana as a spoil of war.”  
“I’m sure all will go smoothly since Desmond is acting as our negotiator,” Valeria said. “Actually, there was something I wished to discuss with you. We’ve met before once, and I felt drawn towards you. It frightened me, since I received a prophecy from a seer. He said that I would be wed thrice: once for lust, second for security, and thrice to my soulmate and true love. After losing two husbands, I was afraid of seeking out the third.”  
“That sounds like quite a story,” I said. “What changed your mind about speaking with me?”  
“Sookie was the one who advised that I face my fears, so I’ve decided I would like to converse with you and see what happens from there.”  
I mused on her statement for my melancholy had driven most of my fellow vampires and humans to not pursue anything with me. Perhaps, it was time to change that and explore this potential connection with Valeria Longina. After all, if even my pedantic progeny could find true love, maybe there was hope for me. “I would like that.”  
Just then, Valeria’s cell phone rang shrilly. She answered, greeted whoever was on the other end, and began to swear softly. After a few minutes, she hung up and glanced at me. “Brace yourself since Desmond managed to locate my annoying ex-father-in-law Niall. And if I’ve learned one thing from hanging around fairies, it’s that situations involving them are never simple.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie adjusts to being a vampire, and our heroes embark on another rescue mission.

“Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons which today arm you against the present.” -Marcus Aurelius  
Desmond Cataliades  
I groaned as I finally completed the final paperwork transfer. While I normally enjoyed my job as an intelligent, respected attorney, the past hectic week had me contemplating switching careers multiple times. Between running interference with the Vampire Council on behalf of two of my clients, locating the enigmatic Niall Brigant, and swaying Claudine Crane that it was in her best interests to cooperate with my clients, I’d only managed to snatch about three hours of sleep. At least Eric Northman promised that I would be receiving overtime pay for my extensive work.  
Thoughts of Eric Northman naturally flowed to his latest progeny, Sookie Stackhouse. I still recalled the day Valeria Longina marched into my office like a soldier for battle and cajoled me into taking on Sookie as both a client and a student. It was strangely exhilarating to witness Sookie’s fairy gifts blossom, and the telepath was a fairly proficient fighter as well. Instinctively, I knew she would be an excellent vampire, once Eric explained the rules and taught her the basics.  
My musings were irksomely disrupted by an irate elderly fairy who could only be Niall Brigant. Considering that Niall’s lifespan encompassed five millennia, he was in excellent shape. While fairies in general were long-lived, few survived past their first seven hundred years. Those who did were venerated and respected as wise elders. “Not only did my former daughter-in-law pedantically ignore my edict not to bother our descendants, but she also insists on dragging me into one of her grandiose schemes.”  
I shrugged. “Your niece Claudine was coerced by Queen Mab into supporting her diabolical reign via holding Claudine’s boyfriend Trey hostage. Does that persuade you that allying yourself with us, would be an excellent idea?”  
Niall shook his head, unable to release his extreme paranoia. “And what exactly is in it for Valeria? You are well aware that she bears little love for my kind.”  
“Trey Dawson is a descendant of Valeria’s former bodyguard. My client vowed to guide the descendants of that bodyguard. Therefore, you both possess intersecting goals,” I explained.  
At first, I wasn’t certain if my cajoling bore fruit, as Niall continued to frown. After an agonizing four minutes, the fairy finally sighed. “Curse Valeria! She’s always been persuasive. I will assist her with this one endeavor, but after this, I expect to be left alone.”  
I nodded, relieved that Niall finally caved to sense. “My client comprehends that you prefer your nomadic lifestyle and will agree to your terms.”  
Niall shook his head when I presented a contract. “Her word is sufficient, and if she goes back on it, rest assured that I have more ruthless methods than filing a lawsuit.”  
His threats sent a chill down my spine, and I made a mental note to contact my daughter Diantha, and request she serve as Valeria’s bodyguard for this mission just in case Niall opted to betray us. Hopefully he wouldn’t, but in my experience, one could never be too careful.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sookie  
I anticipated that my rising as a vampire would be somewhat disconcerting since I retained some claustrophobia; tight spaces felt as constricting as a hangman’s noose, and I always longed to escape them to wide, open spaces where I possessed freedom of movement. However, I felt strangely calm and collected, in spite of the fact that I accidently swallowed some dirt in the midst of digging myself out of the ground. I sensed a strong wire that appeared to connect me to familiar figure. I’d loved Eric before but now that love seemed like a miniscule star outshone by the golden sun my feelings evolved into.  
“Eric!” I yelled, tightly embracing him.  
Instead of pushing me away and complaining that I was displaying weakness, Eric tightly clung to me, and sniffed me as if he attempted to persuade himself that I truly was here in his arms. It was several minutes before we broke apart. “Are you all right?” Eric queried, his blue eyes concerned for my wellbeing.  
Now that I’d located Eric, I realized that I felt a slight hunger for fresh blood; not surprising since I was now a young vampire. “I’m hungry,” I admitted. “But I don’t want to kill anyone when I feed.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll show you how to feed off a donor safely,” Eric gently reassured me.  
I nodded and reminded myself that Eric trod down this road before as a Maker a century ago with Pam, and she’d turned out ok, if a little spoiled. If she could manage to excel as a vampire so could I. I recognized the gaudy mansion as Russell’s and guessed that the vampire was deceased as no enemy werewolves challenged us.  
Before we entered the main house, Eric gently gripped my right arm. “Can you still hear people?” he asked.  
I tentatively reached out and winced as a multitude of mental thoughts bombarded me until I managed to reconstruct my mental shields. I nodded in affirmation. “Yes, although I still can’t discern vampire thoughts.”  
“That’s probably for the best as other vampires would view as a potential liability if you could,” Eric replied. “Plus, I’d miss be able to call in the skills of my favorite telepath.”  
“I was under the impression I was your only telepath,” I quipped playfully.  
“Of course, since I only utilize the best in my line of work,” Eric joked.  
Feeding on the donor turned out to be fairly straightforward, but once that transaction was completed, a new concern pounced on me.  
“Tara? Is she all right?” I inquired.  
Eric sighed. “She’s struggling, but I believe her cousin convinced her to seek therapy, and Pam is spending time with her.”  
A part of me yearned to run to my best friend’s side. However, I recognized that as a newborn vampire, I’d be more of a hindrance than a help. I could only pray that Tara would be able to piece back together her shattered life back together.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Valeria Longina  
To say Niall was irate about me bothering him was a massive understatement, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was rescuing Claudine’s boyfriend Trey, and vanquishing Mab. Although, it was wonderful to see Desmond in person again. He’d clearly lost some weight, and in spite of his day job, he appeared to be enthusiastic to be utilizing his abilities. His black-haired niece Diantha who was a skilled warrior and who free lanced as a bodyguard, opted to accompany them. Apparently, my daughter was pissed that I’d sent her, and was extremely rude to the demon. Unfortunately, she was also difficult to comprehend since she spoke extremely fast, so we mostly communicated via hand signals.  
“I guess it goes without saying that we should be prepared for anything?” Allyson Jones inquired. While I’d made it clear that she wasn’t obligated to accompany, she’d stubbornly insisted.  
Traveling through the portal Niall located for us was straightforward. Confronting Mab wasn’t.  
“I’ve told you a hundred fucking times Niall!” she screamed. “You keep to your places and I keep to mine!”  
“Believe me, I would prefer that immensely,” Niall replied. “However, you appear to be holding hostage someone who is very dear to my niece Claudine. Moreover, you attempted to kidnap my descendant Sookie for whatever your latest scheme is.”  
“You know perfectly well why I require all these halflings’ powers. It’s the only way I can counter him.”  
Niall flinched, clearly knowledgeable of whom Mab was referring to. “Regardless, trapping halflings and holding them prisoner here is not a viable solution.”  
We fought then, and unfortunately for Mab, some of her own people were sick and tired of chafing under her iron fisted rule, and joined us. Once the battle was finally completed, I attempted to speak with Niall about who this person Mab referred to was, but he brushed me off. I could only pray that Niall’s secrecy wouldn’t bite us all in the ass someday.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Trey Dawson  
I sheepishly admitted that I’d lost track of the time while being held hostage by Mab’s minions, so when Claudine appeared and hugged me tightly like a sailor on a capsizing boat clinging desperately to the masthead, I assumed that it was one of Mab’s crueler tricks. Until, I utilized my nose, and I recognized there was no way for an imposter could mimic her scent perfectly.  
“It’s really you,” I murmured.  
“I’m so sorry that you got dragged into fairy politics,” Claudine said, apologetically.  
“Think nothing of it,” I replied. Eventually, we would need to discuss why she’d neglected to mention she was apparently a fairy princess, but that could wait. For now, we had years to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who the mysterious person Mab eluded to was?


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration and two nefarious vampires meet to discuss strategy.

“Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them.”-Marcus Aurelius  
Sookie  
“You ain’t getting cold feet are you, sweetie?” Lafayette jokingly queried. He barely dodged a punch from Tara, who wasn’t pleased at the implication that her best friend was coward, even if the comment was in jest. I was relieved that my best friend was willing to go to therapy to assist in coping with her nightmares. The scars of what Franklin Mott had done would remain with Tara, but she’d had always been resilient.  
Lafayette was ecstatically dating a Hispanic nurse named Jesus, who according to Eric and Desmond, was part demon. Jason surprisingly enough considering his man whore ways, had fallen hard for Tanya Grissom, and the pair were currently dating. Hopefully, my brother wouldn’t break the red headed were’s heart, since I wasn’t keen on digging up my brother from wherever Alcide stashed the body after the were murdered Jason.  
“No, I’m not getting cold feet Lafayette,” I replied. “I’ve known for quite some time that Eric is the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with.”  
“I should hope so, since it would be such a shame to cancel after all the planning that went into this,” Valeria quipped.  
The wedding was a combination of vampire and human traditions. While I wore an ankle length, sleeveless white dress constructed of silk, our wedding was to be officiated by Desmond Cataliades who would have us pledged by the knife, as per vampire tradition. I’d also permitted Eric to hire a designer for my dress, his tuxedo, Valeria, and Tara’s bridesmaid dresses, and Godric’s best man tuxedo. However, I’d successfully argued to allow Lafayette to plan the rest of the wedding, and he’d performed his duties of managing the wedding caterer, the floral arrangements, and the seating chart so effortlessly, I joked that he should quit Merlotte’s and become a wedding coordinator.  
“Don’t tell Sam you said that,” Lafayette joked. “He’ll be stewing all day.”  
With the mention of Sam Merlotte, guilt welled within me, even though I knew that it was Sam’s own choice to estrange himself from me just because of my vampiric state. At least Jason and Tara took my transformation fairly well, although some of Jason’s queries regarding if I preferred a certain blood type quickly became tedious. As for the other people from my illustrious home town of Bon Temps, their opinions didn’t matter in the slightest to me. If they wanted to refer to me as a “cold blooded monster” then so be it. I mostly possessed the good opinion of the people who mattered most to me, and that was all I ever desired.  
The perks of being married to the current Louisiana king also came with a tediousness of working out a seating chart that wouldn’t result in either offended guests, or bloodshed, and reluctantly permitting Nan Flanagan to attend in her capacity as the Vampire Authority’s representative. While the Authority accepted Eric’s arguments that overthrowing Sophie-Anne was his only option, but we needed to garner their good will and support. If that meant putting up with the bossy Nan, then so be it.  
“Are you ready?” Valeria queried gently, jolting me out of my musings.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I responded, focusing on the violet shade of Valeria’s calf length bridesmaid dress. The purple shade was one of the few colors that worked well with both Valeria and Tara’s complexions, and was appropriately regal.  
I took up my bouquet of lilies of the valley, and baby’s breath as though it was a sword I could utilize to stave off an threats coming for Eric. While we couldn’t hold the wedding in the warm May daylight since both my fiancé and I would burst into flames, the evening was quite picturesque in its own right, with crickets sounding off a chorus, that was only drowned out by the beginnings of the cliché wedding march.  
I walked down the aisle confidently, my gaze fastened onto the handsome man I was pledging to spend my eternity with. Eric, looked like his usual arrogant, yet brave self, with his Maker Godric by his side in support. If he despised being king with all its restrictions and paperwork, none could argue that he didn’t perform the job perfectly.  
I’m embarrassed to admit that most of the short ceremony flew by, until the point when Desmond offered the dagger, and I gave it to Eric, who solemnly kissed it.  
“I now pronounce you pledged as spouses,” Desmond declared. “What the gods have brought together, may no person tare it asunder.”  
Finally, we got to my favorite part: kissing Eric full on the mouth for a full five minutes, until reluctantly parting since we did have a reception to get to. One that I would endure like a child anxiously awaiting summer break, so Eric and I could perform all the dirty things we wanted together until we died for the day.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Talbot Angelis  
I waited patiently for my new ally to arrive, just as I longed for the day, I could make that blonde bitch of a telepath and her Viking maker pay for murdering the love of my life Russell. I’d been his greatest treasure, the one lover he opted to share the night with by turning me, and granting me with everything I ever desired.  
“Don’t worry my love. I will avenge you,” I vowed, as my new ally approached me. After that, I would meet the sun, and join my Maker and lover in whatever lay beyond this mortal coil.  
My new ally was old enough to make my own Maker an infant in comparison. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his clothes were mud streaked and unstylish, but I’d tolerate his crimes against fashion if it meant I achieved my revenge.  
“So, you are the one who seeks me?” the vampire said.  
“I was told you could assist me in my vengeance,” I replied. “But first may you tell me your name?” I inquired.  
“You may refer to me as Warlow,” the vampire replied. “And we have a long road ahead of us if we are to achieve our goals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the final fic of the Toothpick Universe: "The Courtship of Tara Mae Thornton".  
> Here's a cast list for who I picture as particular characters.  
> Valeria Longina-Zoey Deutch  
> Andre Paul-Cameron Monaghan  
> Trey Dawson-Dominic Cooper  
> Keena-Eva Green  
> Appius Livius Ocella-Jonathan Rhys Meyers  
> Kevin Jones-Idris Elba  
> Allyson Jones- Viola Davis  
> Drusilla Brigant-Sofia Coppola  
> Brandon Stackhouse-Bradley Cooper  
> Tanya Grissom- Molly Quinn  
> Sandra Pelt-Jennifer Laurence  
> Marcus Jones-B.J. Britt


End file.
